


Longing for you

by bookcuddler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: Junhui chooses his mate, despite what his father says.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 45





	1. explanation

**Author's Note:**

> you can skip the first chapter if you want I'm just explain how the story came along.

This one shot was something I planned to be apart of the stray kids fandom and it was initially meant to be a w**chan. However anyone who knows what has been going on with he who will not be named it felt weird to include him in the story consider what has been said. When I entered the stray kids fandoms he was already gone, but I saw so many stories with him still included that I think I grew fond of him more as a character than as a person. However there are stays who did see him when he was with the grew and I imagine it hurt hearing the news. I thought about just finishing the story as a W**chan story but I thought that would be disrespectful to fans who may have gone through something like that. However I still wanted to post the story since it has been just sitting there and I wanted to see the light of day. Hence why the couple has changed. 

AT this point Im rambling so please enjoy and let me know what you guys think. And please do not spread hate, and have a wonderful day. 


	2. Final

Junhui knew he wasn’t his father’s favorite. Honestly speaking being the youngest out of ten, he’s happy his father even remembers he exists sometimes. Being the only boy, he thought he would garner some attention, but his coming of age ceremony showed that he was nothing to pay attention to, he was just another omega his father would have to marry off. Growing up, he learned to never ask his father for anything, except books. The way simple words in books could take him across the sea and even learn how to play instruments he found he didn’t anything else in the world. It was how he made friends with cook’s son, Chan, his tutor’s son, Seungmin and the household servant’s children: Vernon, , Hyunjin, and Hoshi. But the one person he was glad to call his friend was Minghao. Minghao was the son of his father’s first general. He was the first friend he ever made, while their fathers were out starting wars, they would share treats they stole from the kitchen, and play in the garden. Minghao soon became someone he held close to his heart. When Minghao presented as an Alpha, playing in the garden became sneaking kisses in the garden. Finding new secret spots, as their friends teased them about their growing love. But as he grew into his Omega body, Minghao had to take on his Alpha duties, training to be another soldier under his father and trying to rise up the ranks. As his father got his troops ready to fight another battle, Junhui wondered if he would see Minghao again. The night before Minghao left, they met in the garden one last time, the moonlight guiding them as they showed their love through one more kiss, with Minghao promising to come back to him. 

After that night, Junhui found himself spending more time in the garden during the day, and screaming at the moon at night with his friends. Wonwoo would read with him in the garden, Chan sneaking treats from the kitchen to bask in the sun with them, while the rest of the boys would do their daily chores. At night, they would sneak off into the forest. Lighting their own fire, they would tell funny stories from their day. Mingyu and Seungcheol groaning about training for guard duty, Vernon, Hoshi, Dokyeom and Seungkwan telling of the breaking in a new horse for the stables, Joshua and Junghan going into the tutor’s study to sneak his books. Nights like these made Junhui realize he had already found a pack in his friends. His friends became home that he didn’t find in his own family. He hoped this feeling of warmth never left him or any of his friends. 

  
  


Junhui was huddled in the library, the winter cold biting at the windows, as Wonwoo stirred to keep the fire going. Seungcheol and Mingyu came running into the room. Their noses red from training outside, but the smiles on their face stated they had good news. 

“ Come inside, and warm up by the fire” Junhui tried to hold his laugh as the two boys rushed to the fire place, their bodies melting into the heat. Wonwoo pulled the blankets from their chairs, wrapping them each in one as they warmed up. Finally warm enough, Mingyu waddled to Junhui, sitting in his lap. The omega was happy to cuddle the beta into his side. Mingyu pulled a letter from his side, handing it to Junhui. 

“ We got a letter from general Kim today, Minghao sent one to you as well” Junhui sat ripping open the letter to see his contents. 

  
  


_ Dear Junhui,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. My father has obtained new territory for your family and that we will be traveling back home as soon as the snow no longer sticks to our soles. Even in all this snow the men are excited to be returning home soon, and to see their loved ones again. I’m excited to see everyone again and how much you all have grown. I am most excited to see you again, Junhui. I hope you are doing well, you’re probably reading this in the library, you’re favorite place during the winter. I do hope you have waited for my return for I cannot wait to have you in my arms again. When I return I have news that I hope you will accept. I have been contemplating for a long time whether to tell you or not but I cannot lie to myself any longer. I hope you will receive it well.  _

_ Yours Only, _

_ Minghao _

  
  


Junhui could feel his cheeks burning red reading Minghao’s letter, wishing he didn't read it out loud. 

“ He’s coming home soon” Seungcheol was overjoyed to hear the news, joining the cuddle pile on the chair. 

“ He sounds like he wants to ask hyung a question” Wonwoo teased as he climbed on top as well.

“ Do you think he would ask you to be his mate?” Mingyu asked. Junhui has had this though in his head before but he’s never thought to voice it before his father, afraid to hear the outcome. It would not look well upon their family, their youngest child married off before the eldest daughter would make her look a certain way, unwanted. 

“ Guys, please don’t put such thoughts in my head” they only giggled, Seungcheol and Mingyu getting up from the cuddle pile. 

“ Please hyung, you two are perfect for each other. First one to the stables gets to tell Vernon the knews” Mingyu took off from the library, Seungcheol right behind as they raced to tell the rest of their friends the good news. Smiling, Junhui looked out the window to the snow falling. He hoped it would stop soon, so that he would see Minghao soon. 

  
  


Mother nature answered his prayers, as spring came to push the winter away. The garden sprung new blooms and the horses were restless to roam the meadows again. Junhui was happy to visit the stables, helping Seungkwan and Vernon with the animals. The sun was just rising as Seungkwan and Chan chased the sheep out into the field for grazing. Vernon was keeping the horses together, as they grazed near the stables. Seeing Chan and Seungkwan roll around in the grass, Junhui couldn’t help the smile on his face. Vernon groaned, rolling his eyes complaining about children but had a sweet smile on his face as well. Junhui found himself spending the whole day in the meadows, feeding the horse and making flower crowns with Chan. Seungkwan happily took a crown, as did Vernon as he bowed his head for Chan to put it on him. Bringing the animals back to the stables, Junhui invited the boys to the garden for treats. As Chan raced to the kitchen, Wonwoo found them in the garden out of breath. 

“ Junhui, your father wants you at the entrance. General Kim is on the way!” Junhui immediately raced down the halls of the house, his sisters already waiting with their father at the gate. His eldest sister gave him a sweet smile, as she held his hand. 

“ I was wondering when you would get here, Junhui” Raina smiled bringing him in closer. Raina was the nicest of his sisters, the only one who actually talked to him and didn’t see him as a nuisance to the family. 

“ Are you excited, Junhui. For his return?” Junhui only whined in response, but Raina's smile was brighter seeing her little brother excited for his friend to return. They could hear the galloping of the horses as they got closer before they were right in front of them. General Kim was a man of tall stature as he climbed down from his horse, their father welcoming him with open arms. General Kim was tan from riding in the sun, but his smile was just as big and hardy. Minghao looked exactly like his father, his once fair skin was just as tan as his father, but somehow his hair seemed even darker, unaffected by his days of training under the sun. Minghao’s smile matched Junhui’s as their eyes met. He wanted to run up to the other, but his father would disapprove instantly. Minghao climbed down his own horse, and took his father’s side. 

“ Sir Park, it is good to see you again. I see the season has been well to everyone” General Kim smiled. 

“ Especially to your boy, Kim. Grown into a fine alpha I see” looking closely, his father was right. Minghaowas more built, he held his head higher. He left a child and came back as a man. 

“ I’m sure you all are tired, rest and tonight we shall get ready to hear your stories of battle” The soldiers roared as they went to their barracks, while General Kim and his father started walking back to the castle. Before he could move to Minghao, one of his sisters pulled him back to the castle. 

“ We must get ready for tonight, especially you Junhui. We need to get the maids to draw you the hottest bath possible, you’ve been out at the stables all morning ” Raina said. Junhui thought it was sweet how his eldest sister worried over him, but he desperately just wanted even a hug from his returned friend. His bath seemed happy in a blink of an eye, his maids pouring hot water on to him, washing his hair and every body part they could get their hands on. He was dressed simply, a button down shirt tuck into brown trousers and a simple coat for the slightly chilly nights. Junhui raced to the garden not caring if he ruined his attire. Minghao was already waiting under their spot, the willow tree. He practically ran into his arms, taking in his scent of wood and freshwater. 

“ I didn’t realize how much I’d be missed,” Minghao laughed as he hugged Junhui tightly. Looking at him, Junhui's smile seemed brighter, his brown hair slightly longer. His heart practically screamed at him to tell him the news but he would wait till dinner, for everyone to know. Junhui’s scent of fresh strawberries and mint was like a breath of fresh air. He breathed it in deeper as he pulled him closer. 

“ Will you tell me now? You said you had something you wanted to say.” he couldn’t explain himself as Chan called for dinner. Minghao dragged him to the dining room, no matter how desperately he wanted to stay in their secret spot just to themselves. Dinner went by fast, Junhui could barely remember what he ate, as the meal came to an end. He couldn’t pay attention to his sisters’ conversations. He felt jittery and nervous waiting for someone, ANYONE, to announce the news, but Minghao reached for his hand under the table trying to calm him down. They smiled at each other, Junhui’s excitement tempered before his father rose at the head of the table. 

“ Family, as you all know, we are here to celebrate the returns of our dearest friends. And with this celebration we bring even better news. Are families have always been close and I am excited that we shall be even closer. Minghao has asked for one of my child’s hands as a mate. I am happy to say Raina will make a wonderful mate for you, Minghao '' the room was dead silent to the news, but Junhui could feel his whole world come crashing down in an instant, was this the news Minghao wanted him to be happy for? 

“ No” he thought it was his own voice, but it was his sister’s. Raina had a look of anger and disappointment as she looked at their father. He felt tears well into his eyes, he ran from the table afraid to see the look in everyones’ eyes. He ran to his only happy place, the garden, but Mother Nature seemed to feel his pain as harsh rain fell down. He leaned against one of the pillars watching the rain fall, finally letting his own tears fall as well. 

“ Junhui?” he couldn’t look Minghao in the eye as he walked to him, Minghao engulfing Junhui into a hug. 

“ I’m sorry” Junhui said before he realized, Minghao cupped his face, forcing him to look at the other. 

“ Why are you sorry? Junhui, I don’t want your sister. I want you, I have always wanted you, there has been no one else but you” Minghao pulled him back into a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Junhui pressed his face into Minghao’s neck, wanting his scent to comfort him. 

“ I'd hate to interrupt, but your fathers and Raina are arguing in Sir Park’s study, and it doesn’t sound good,” Mingyu came to inform them. It didn’t take them long to find the study, the sound of shouting growing as they got closer. Junhui took a deep breath before he pushed the door open, the shouting stopping for a brief second as they entered the room. Raina’s face was red, as if she was shouting with every fiber in her body. Their fathers didn’t look any better. 

“ Nice of the both of you to join us, now I believe it’s best to sort this out like rational people” Sir Park said, trying to calm himself down. 

“ You lied, when my father and I came back I told you I wanted Junhui’s hand as a mate. You happily told my father and I that nothing would make you happier. So please pray tell why did you announce I wanted Raina?” Minghao's own voice was laced with controlled anger, but Junhui held his hand tightly, trying to calm both of them down. 

“ Raina is the eldest, and should be married off first, it is only natural. Was I to ruin her reputation just for the sake of one child?” Junhui felt his skin crawl as he listened to his father talk about his sister and himself like they were objects, losing value. 

“ That is beside the point, Park! Have you no shame for going back on your word?” General Kim seemed more angry at the betrayal than anything else,“ Even your own daughter will not agree to this, and yet you still try to push this!” 

“ Raina has no reason not to want this!” Sir Park argued.

“ I have every reason to refuse this!! Minghao was never my alpha. It was obvious,father, from the moment they presented that they were mates, yet you refuse to acknowledge this” Raina stated.

“ My decision is final, regardless of anyone’s say. Now leave!” Sir Park yelled as they all left the room, except Junhui. He was glued to his spot on the floor before he squeezed Minghao’s hand before he left. Junhui made his way to his father, both looking outside to the pouring rain. 

“ Father, I know I am the youngest and I know I have no right. But I…….. but this is all I want. This is the only thing I could ever ask from you” Junhui’s voice was small as he asked his father to Junhuige his mind. 

“ I’m sorry, Junhui my mind is made up” his father brought him into a hug, trying to comfort his child and wipe his tears. 

“ I’ll find you an alpha that will love you” Junhui ran from his father’s study straight to his room. He hid his face in the pillows trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face. 

_ I have already found one _

  
  
  


Junhui found it hard to sleep as the rain poured down even harder that night. He curled himself tight into a ball as he stared at falling rain, trying to hide his own tears. He didn’t notice his bedroom door opening, or the dip onto his bed until he felt the hand on his back. He jumped from the touch until he caught the scent of wood and freshwater. Junhui felt fresh tears as he buried his face in Minghao’s chest. 

“ I’m sorry” Minghao whispered into his ear. 

“ What are you talking about? I don’t think either of us could have predicted something like this happening” he gave a sad chuckle as Minghao wiped his tears. Minghao cupped his face in both of his hands as he looked at Junhui. His eyes, even red from crying, still held stars in his eyes. Minghao kissed him gently, but became more aggressive as Junhui kissed him back. Junhui wrapped his arms around his shoulders, as Minghao’s hands moved to his waist. Minghao leaned them back on the bed as their kisses became more passionate. Minghao pressed himself in between his legs, grinding against him only stopping when Junhui moans his name. He pulls away from him, struggling to hold back the growl in his throat as he looks at Junhui under him. His eyes are filled with lust, matching his own, his cherry red lips wet with spit. He could smell the slick coming from his entrance. Minghao was pulled out of his thoughts, feeling Junhui cup his face. He nuzzled into his palm, the scent of vanilla and peaches calming him down. 

“ Minghao, why do you look like you’re going hunting in the middle of the night?” Junhui sat up realizing what Minghao was wearing. 

“ It’s the reason I’m here actually. My father thinks it’s best if I find my own path if Sir Park can’t see it” Junhui knew what those words ment, but he didn’t think he could handle it. 

“ I just got you back” Junhui’s voice broke as Minghao pulled him close. 

“ I wanted to tell you goodbye, we decided it’s best if I leave before sunrise” he gave a kiss to his forehead before he tried to leave. Junhui held his hand, their fingers intertwined, as he got up from the bed pressing his lips to Minghao’s. 

“ Take me?” he whispered in between their lips. 

“ Junhui, I can’t take you with me. Your father would hunt us down” Junhui shook his head to his answer, letting go of his hand he unbuttoned his shirt from dinner, only now realizing how long he had been crying in his room. He pulled off his pants next and then his underwear, leaving him naked in front of Minghao.

“ Take me, make me your omega” Minghao grabbed him by the waist, pulling him harshly into a kiss. 

“ Are you sure? I don’t think I can hold back not knowing when I’ll see you again” Minghao asked, sitting them both down on the bed. Junhui nodded his head pulling him back into a kiss, Minghao ran his hands up Junhui’s body wanting to feel his warmth in every way possible. Junhui unbuttoned his shirt wanting to feel their skin against each other as they moved up against the bed. Minghao kissed down his body, moving from his lips to his neck, kissing each nipple and each thigh before moving to his entrance. He pressed a gentle kiss to his pussy, listening to Junhui’s sweet moans before he pushed a finger into him. Junhui’s light gasp worried as he looked up at him. 

“ Ok?” Junhui nodded his head, but Minghao still pressed kisses to his lips as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper into his entrance. Junhui’s moan grew louder as Minghao became more confident, he pressed kisses to his thighs before moving his lips to Junhui’s pussy. 

Junhui whined as he Minghao removed his fingers and pressed his thighs to his chest. Minghao kissed him, his eyes glowing a deep red, an Alpha wanting his mate. 

“ Do you trust me?” Junhui nodded before Minghao moved back to his entrance, placing more kisses before he pressed his tongue to his hole. More slick poured from Junhui as Minghao tried to reach deeper into him, pushing Junhui’s thighs closer to his chest, his scent and taste feuling him to want more. He wanted more, he craved more, he wanted  _ HIS OMEGA _ . Junhui moaned his name as he arched into his mouth. 

“ Minghao, please” he whined, wanting to touch the other the same way. Minghao pulled away, pressing himself back on top of Junhui. Minghao’s lips were wet with his slick, Junhui felt his face go red at the realization. Minghao pressed his face into Junhui’s scent gland, pressing kisses to his neck as well. 

“ Did I hurt you?” Minghao asked, his eyes still glowing a deep red. Junhui sat up, forcing Minghao to sit up as well. 

“ No, you could never hurt me. I just….. I just don’t want this to just be about me” Junhui laid his hand on Minghao’s crotch. 

“ Can I touch you too?” Minghao laid down on the bed, letting Junhui pull down his pants and underwear. Minghao’s cock was average length, but his girth made up for it. Junhui hesitantly wrapped his hand around his cock. He laid on his belly, bringing his face closer to his private area, giving kitten licks to the head before putting it in his mouth. Minghao hissed, running his hand through Junhui’s hair. He gave encouraging words to him as he took more of his length gently at a time. His pace slowly picked up as he became more comfortable, the taste of Minghao on his tongue. Minghao pulled him by his hair as he sat up. 

“ Did you not like it?” Junhui's eyes glowed a deep blue as he looked at the other, an Omega wanting to please his mate. Minghao shook his head no, bringing Junhui into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue as he pulled him closer. Minghao turned them, Junhui’s head laid on the pillows at the head of the bed as Minghaoclimbed on top of him. 

“ I just want this to be good for both of us” Minghao cupped Junhui’s face in his hands seeing the blush on the older’s cheeks, placing kisses all over his face. Minghao moved in between Junhui’s legs, pressing their thighs together as he pushed gently into the other. Junhui gasped, feeling Minghao so close to him. Minghao pressed his own kisses in return as he gave Junhui time to adjust. Their foreheads were pressed together as Junhui wrapped his legs around Minghao’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Minghao’s shoulder to bring him closer as he felt the other begin to move. Pecks on the lips became harsh kisses that became panting into each other's mouth as pleasure took over. Ocean blue eyes met rising red ones as Minghao’s thrust became faster, harsher, wanting to give the other as much pleasure as possible. Junhui arched off the bed as Minghao hit his special area, begging the other more. 

“ Minghao, more please” Minghao couldn’t hold his growl as he harshly thrusted into Junhui’s tight heat, wanting to hear more of Junhui’s moans. One hand went to the headboard, as the other pulled Junhui close to his chest. Junhui pressed kisses to his scent gland as Minghao made harsh marks on his own. Their moans became louder as they came closer to their breaking point. Junhui couldn’t hold his moan as he came, his nails running down Minghao’s back. Minghao wanted to place his bite on the other, the alpha in him begged him to to claim the other. But he couldn’t, not now at least, he would have to wait. He pulled out spilling his cum on to the bed sheets. His hand cracking the headboard as he held onto it. Minghao took deep breaths into his neck as he tried to calm himself down. 

“ I’m sorry, I want but I…….” Junhui cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. 

“ I know it's ok” Junhui whispered, pulling him into his chest, Minghao pulled the blankets over them as they watched the rain become a drizzle into the late night. Once the rain stopped, Minghao got up from the bed to get dressed. Junhui watched from the bed as Minghao got dressed, he tried to hide his tears. Minghao came back to the bed, Junhui sat up with a sad smile on his face. 

“ I’ll be back, I don’t know when but I’ll come back for you” Minghao scented him one more time before kissing him goodbye. Junhui scented him as well, placing his own kisses. 

“ I love you” he whispered into Minghao’s neck. 

“ I love you too,” Minghao pressed a kiss to his forehead before finally leaving. Junhui fell asleep to only his tears keeping him company. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Raina was the one to wake him up. Seeing the track of tears on his face, she brought his head into her lap. 

“ It’ll be ok, I promise you Junhui, everything will turn out ok” Raina kissed his forehead. Junhui spent the next couple of days in his room, only leaving if the maid prepared a bath for him. He only ate when Chan would sneak up to his room to feed him fruits and bread that he snuck from the kitchen. At night, the boys would sneak into his room to comfort him. Wonwoo was the first to come to the room tonight, surprised by the layout of the room. Junhui pulled all the sheets off of his bed laying them on the floor, he smiled seeing Wonwoo before taking his blanket and adding it to the nest. Soon the rest of the boys came, staring at the giant nest on the floor. Seungkwan and Chan happily fell on the pile, the omegas scenting Junhui to make him feel better. Junhui felt his spirit picking up some, the scents of all his friends mixing together. He felt like a pack mom seeing Vernon cuddling Seungkwan to sleep, Seungcheol and Hoshi dogpiling Joshua and Mingyu. Woozi was curled into his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist, his head snuggling into his stomach. Junhui didn’t think he would ever have a pack but he was happy he found one with his friends. 

  
  
  
  


A year passed before he heard anything about Minghao again. Leaving the library, he heard Minghao’s father talking with his head in commands about his son. 

“ I hope your son has been keeping in contact with you, Sir” the soldier said as they looked down at the garden. 

“ I’m happy to know he is alive and well, his letters are the only thing letting me know he’s safe and making final preparation to start his family” Junhui didn’t want to hear anymore after that. Had Minghao found someone else that he didn’t need to wait to have their love? It was no surprise that Raina was the one that found him, sitting by his tree. 

“ You know there are other parts of the estate that are just as beautiful” Raina laughed as she took a seat next to him by the trunk. 

“ But there’s a reason why this is my favorite spot” he laughed, putting away his book. His sister had a remorseful smile on her face like she knew something that would terrify him. 

“ Is something wrong?” she shook her head no, but he saw tears in her eyes. 

“ I just wanted to tell you I love you that’s all. You know that right, Junhui?” she hugged him tight to his chest, her hug was warm and comforting but it felt off.

“ Noona, why does it feel like you're trying to say goodbye?” she said nothing just kissing him on the forehead before one of the maids called them for dinner. After dinner the pack found themselves in the woods, the fire hot under the full moon as they told each other about their day,dancing, and running into the darkness of the night before returning with fruits from the trees. Junhui ran into the forest, calling for Dokyeom to slow down before he hurt himself but then he caught a scent, peonies and vanilla mixed with something he couldn’t tell. He didn’t realize he was running until he finally found the source of the smell. Raina wore a dark cloak, but it still didn’t hide her scent, she smiled at the stranger that held her hand. He wanted to stop her, to tell her don’t leave me. He didn’t want someone else so important to walk away from him, but he saw the way they smiled at each other, he couldn’t bring himself to be selfish. The stranger held her by the waist as he hoisted her up onto his horse. As he did so, Raina saw Junhui hiding in the trees, she gave a sad smile before mouthing the words ‘ I love you’. He said them back to her, before running back to his pack. He should have felt abandoned as he returned to see his friend gathering together to sleep under the stars, but all he felt was warmth as he joined the dogpile, grateful for the cuddles and affection as they fell asleep. 

  
  


Sneaking back into the castle was an easy feat, as the guard paid no attention to them, sneaking back into his room. He was surprised to see a pile of letters on his bed, confused as his father never allowed for him to have such friends outside the castle. He was unable to look at them as the head maid got him ready for the morning, his father requesting his presence for a special audience. He gave his father a gentle smile as they sat in the garden, his father giving him no attention until their guest had arrived. He was more than surprised to see the man greeting them, an obvious Alpha by their stature alone. 

“ Sir Im, you’ve grown quite into an outstanding man” Sir Park laughed as he greeted him. 

“ Your boy has grown into a fine omega” Sir Im smiled, but it just made Junhui squirm in his seat. 

“ I am more than proud to say he will make a wonderful wife for you” Junhui tried to hold back the anger in his eyes as he realized what his father had done to him, practically setting him up for a trap that was this marriage. 

“ May I have the chance to speak with him alone, Sir Park?” his father only smiled, giving a harsh squeeze to his shoulder, the order obvious.  **_BEHAVE_ ** . After his father left, Junhui quickly moved to leave, but Sir Im was faster. 

“ Please give me a moment, I assure you that this is not what it looks like” Sir Im gestured for Junhui to come sit back down. 

“ I really came here as a favor to my Lieutenant if you will. He speaks of you very fondly, and I can understand why. You are quite a beautiful sight” Junhui blushed at his words, but was more confused by his words. 

“ Sir Im, I’m confused. I don’t even know who your Lieutenant is?” 

“ Please, call me Jaebum. We will be seeing a lot of each other, but I need you to understand that you’ll need to be patient or this will all fall through” he gave Junhui a letter, before walking him back to his father. Junhui hid the letter from his father, running back all the way to his room to read the letter. 

  
  


_ Dear Junhui,  _

_ I find myself still writing to you hoping that my words will reach you even though you have never responded back to me. I know it has been a year since we have seen each other, yet I cannot find myself not thinking about you everyday. I hope the feeling is mutual no matter how far apart we are. I have gained the favor of the new lord as I serve as his lieutenant . He must find my late night talks about you exhausting. I cannot help but think the reason I shall be able to see you again is because of his generosity. I fear by the time you see this maybe you have forgotten about me, or worse have found someone else to give your affection. I hope maybe this letter will encourage you to finally tell me if you still love me _

_ Only Yours,  _

_ Minghao _

  
  


Junhui was confused reading the letter, how he had not received any of these letters until he thought of the pile sitting on his desk. The first is from Raina stating her love for her little brother, and the last are all from Minghao telling him how he has been, how much he missed him and more. Junhui pushed the letters back into his desk as he heard the bedroom door open to reveal his father. 

“ Sir Im states he would like to move the wedding process to the more near future. You will travel to his estate and a week after shall make it official” So soon, his father wanted to uproot his life so quickly. 

“ I will allow you to bring your little pack of friends as your entourage. But only a week after to make sure you settle in with your mate. You’ll leave the day after tomorrow. Plans have already been made. I expect you to follow them” His father left before he could even give him an answer. 

  
  
  


The journey to the Im estate was lonely, leaving Junhui to his thoughts, even as he read Minghao's letters over and over again he still wasn’t sure what was going on and what was waiting for him at the estate. The Park estate was settled in the inland of lush fields and meadows, but the Im estate was like its own world. The manor was near the seashore, the coastline just close enough he could already smell the salt of the sea, and he couldn’t help the simple smile that came to his face. But it was quickly wiped off as he saw the gates. The manor was a grand scale of architecture as the carriage came inside the gates. But the only thing he could pay attention to was the man waiting on the steps. Junhyui felt like a child, as he ignored Junghan and Joshua to climb out of the carriage racing to his alpha. 

“ Haohao” Minghao held him just as tight, scenting as Junhui buried himself in his scent gland. 

“ I’ve missed you so much” Junhui couldn’t hold back his tears as he breathed in his alpha’s scent. 

“ I’m glad to see you too reunited once again. But I think it’s best we get everyone inside before night fall” Sir Im asked as they moved everyone inside for dinner. Sir Im seemed to understand the closeness the two wanted, as he pulled them aside. 

“ I have already asked the servants to bring your meal to Minghao’s quarters. I’m sure you two need to catch up” they both gave him a grateful smile before Minghao led them to his quarters. Junhui smiled seeing the bed, but Minghao forced him to eat before he changed them into pajamas. Junhui laid his head in Minghao’s lap as they listened to the fire burn. Minghao couldn’t help but stare at Junhui as the fire gave him a soft glow, playing with the gentle curls in his hair before Junhui rolled away giggling from his touch. Junhui crawled back to him, sitting in his lap, he buried his nose in Minghao’s neck wanting more of his scent. 

“ Junhui, you know I love you right?” Minghao cupped Junhui’s face so they were looking at each other. 

“ Of course” he laced their fingers together. Minghao brought their intertwined fingers to lips, kissing them gently. 

“ I wish to never part from you again” Minghao whispered into his neck before pressing his canines to his neck, finally laying his bite mark on his mate. Junhui’s gasp was harsh but welcomed as he received what he longed for. Their lips connected once again even with the taste of blood on Minghao’s. Minghao brought Junhui to the bed, laying him down gently before he put out the fire. Returning to bed, Junhui brought him close. The newly bonded mates finally fell asleep in each other's arms, excited to wake up to their new life together.

  
  



End file.
